What you left behind
by Rae11
Summary: Rain is an overweight girl with the dreams of meeting prince charming, but when her dream is crushed, will she ever find love. Even ten years later with Domon.


What you left behind

Chapter 1 Prom Night

Summary: Rain was an overweight girl with dreams of finding the love of her dreams. But on one prom, her dreams and hoped were robbed from her from Domon and Allenby. Now she's back and as beautiful as ever, so what should she do when Domon wants her back?

I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Rain twirled around in her prom gown for her dad. He clapped for her inspiring her. "Oh Rain, you'll be the prettiest girl in the prom!" He said kissing her on the cheek.

"F-father!" Rain stammered in embarrassment, blushing happily. Finally Rain was thought of as beautiful and not only by her dad, but also Domon Kassu the most popular guy in the school. Rain giggled, twirling around again. _Finally!_ She thought. _Her dreams were coming true_.

_Who would have thought it_, Dr. Mikamura though, _my daughter going out on her prom night. _He was deeply happy for his daughter, but he couldn't help but think that this was a cruel joke. As much as he told himself he knew Rain wasn't a world class beauty and was often teased for her appearance. She was extremely overweight, so much that they barely found a dress for her. Her face was round and fat, not showing her beautiful blue eyes nearly enough, which at the moment was the only remarkable thing in her appearance.

He knew that she tried painfully hard to pretend like she was popular and going to school was perfect, but he heard stories of people mistreating her, insulting her, humiliating her because she was different. It broke his heart when she came and ran to her room crying or tried to cover bruises from him. Her smile became so sad that it almost hurt him to look at her, but nevertheless she pretended that she was as happy as everyone else.

What hurt him the most was that Rain was a hopeless romantic. She believed strongly that someday her prince charming would come and save her from pain. He heard her praying to God every night for someone to see the beauty inside her and to love her for what she was.

But he couldn't complain. Rain hadn't been this happy since before her mother died, and he feel a great sense of joy to see his little girl so beautifully happy. It made him think that he did do something right as a father after all.

"Hold on dear!" He said, "I need to take some pictures of this."

"Oh dad!" She said blushing again.

He rushed to his office and got out a digital camera then came and took a few pictures of his beautiful daughter. He really hoped this Domon knew what a prize he got in Rain.

Soon the doorbell rang and his little princess was swept up by her prince and carried off to the prom. But it didn't end happy ever after.

The gymnasium was filled with people, music, and colorful lights. The girls were in all sorts of dresses of many different styles, and to Rain's surprise the actually talked to her. When they sat down to talk other people joined them.

"So how are you guys doing tonight?"

"How long have you been a couple?"

"Can we sit here?"

The guests were endless and some of them even started to talk to Rain, giving her hair and make-up tips. It was all too fabulous to Rain, who loved the chats she was having with the other girls.

"Would you like to dance?" Domon asked her suddenly.

She blushed as the other girls gasped and started giggling, but she nodded. She heard sighs of longing as Domon held out his and led her to the dance floor. She was awkward since it was her first time, but Domon patiently showed her how to slow dance. Soon they were dancing comfortably. Rain was feeling like this was the best day in her life.

"So this is the first time you went on a date?" Domon asked, his big brown eyes gentling considerably.

"Yes," She said smiling at him, "but this was fun!" She placed her head to his chest. "Domon I-" She started before they were bumped into.

"Excuse me." A girl with blue hair said, "I didn't know where I was going. Oh Domon, is this your little _friend_." She said in a very nasty tone.

For some reason Rain felt Domon's hold around her waist tighten and felt his body stiffen. "Hello Allenby." He said only because good manners made him.

"Hello dear, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm very busy, but of course _your friend _wouldn't know anything about that would she?" She said setting her icy eyes on Rain.

Rain tightened her hold on Domon, feeling her eyes swell up in tears.

"Well, Ciao love birds!" Allenby said dramatically, taking her date by the hand and disappearing in the crowd.

Rain felt horrible. Like her whole perfect date was ruined just by Allenby's very presence. She clutched on Domon and swallowed thickly as she felt tears began to burn her eyes.

"Hey stop that." Domon said, gently cupping her face and making her look into his eyes. "I'm sorry it won't happen again." He then wiped her tears away, placed a rose in her hair, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

She felt like lightening struck her body. When Domon pulled away she blushed away, swearing she saw a flash of light just then.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom!" She stammered feeling her cheeks start to burn as she tried to get away as fast as possible. She was so confused that it took her a while to notice she was going the wrong way for about twenty minutes, Domon must be worried!

She laughed at herself, "I'm all the way near the cafeteria!" Giggling at her silliness she began to turn around and walk away when she heard a noise. She pondered at the thought of who would be in the cafeteria at this time. She quietly opened the door, touching the rose that Domon had given her in happiness.

Then her eyes grew small.

There on the table, was Allenby sitting on the cafeteria table with Domon beside her, kissing her enthusiastically.

She gasped and dropped the rose.

Domon turned to look at who was there and saw Rain's heartbroken expression. A look of pure guilt crossed her face. Allenby looked up at her and gave a look of pure satisfaction across her face that shook Rain to the core.

"Rain." Domon said, but she had already slammed the door shut and took off.


End file.
